


Publish or Perish

by Anndalchahal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Academic Publishing, Drabble, F/F, Jexting (Journal Sexting)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anndalchahal/pseuds/Anndalchahal





	Publish or Perish

“ _...unlike the work in (Ziegler, 2062), we demonstrate successful use of nanotechnology in...”_

 

Three hours after reading Moira’s new paper, Angela found herself in Moira’s office...

 

“...completely irresponsible, no ethics committee on the planet...”

 

...being slowly backed up against the door…

 

“...and to insult me like that in _Science_...”

 

...Moira’s lips mere milimeters from hers, as Moira replies with that _grin_...

 

“Sorry, darling, it’s publish or perish.”

“Then _perish._ ”

 

...Angela forced against the door with Moira’s lips pressed against hers...

 

“I’m going to force you to retract.”

“Dear, you couldn’t force me to do anything, even if you wanted to.”


End file.
